The purpose of this study is to understand why blood flow to muscle tissue increases at high altitude. The investigators believe that the increase in blood flow at high altitude is related to the release of certain chemicals (e.g. adenosine) in skeletal muscle. This study will measure these chemicals during exposure to simulated altitude.